


人间惊鸿客

by HL5201314



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HL5201314/pseuds/HL5201314
Summary: 当人类锤遇上神明基
Relationships: 锤基
Kudos: 3





	人间惊鸿客

**Author's Note:**

> HE HE HE

Thor从没见过那样惊艳的人。  
他站在那里，没有任何浮夸，没有任何动作，只是站在那里，就让人移不开眼睛。  
饶是Thor是个情场老手，在他面前也像个局促的大男孩，支支吾吾的张不开嘴。  
明明只是邀请共进晚餐，这么紧张干什么？Thor在心里暗骂自己这糟糕的开场白。  
“嗬~”面前的美人突然一声轻笑，索尔慌忙抬起头，入目的是一双含着笑意的绿眼。  
Thor觉得自己一见钟情了。

Thor曾读过一本神话。  
宇宙被分为九大世界，其中阿斯加德最为灿烂辉煌。  
那里有神的花园，种着独一无二的绿玫瑰。  
Thor觉得Loki就如同那绿玫瑰一般。

误入人间，高贵而圣洁。

所以，当Thor将Loki压在身下时，便会有一种征服的快感。  
他看着Loki因情欲而迷茫的脸，恶劣的停止动作，邪笑着在对方耳边低喃：想要吗？求我。  
在Loki滚落的泪珠和颤抖的声线中重重撞上他的前列腺，听他如诗般的嗓音尖叫着高潮。  
明明拥有一副禁欲系的表皮，骨子里却格外浪荡。  
Loki恐怕自己都不知道，他有多么魅惑。  
一段时间后，Thor发现，Loki的胸乳更软了，腰线更勾人了；Loki发现，Thor的活器更大了，精力更旺盛了。

玫瑰需要好多的精华滋养。

冷冰冰的人，有时也会很可爱。  
Loki喜欢甜食，Thor经常带着他去甜品店。  
爱人满足的脸，让Thor心中流淌蜜一般的甜。  
他傻笑着，就好像吃了甜品的是他。  
这时Loki总会暗暗嘲讽他是傻瓜。

梦都没有这样美好，他得到了世间珍宝。

Thor决定向Loki求婚。  
过去的日子里，Thor询问Loki的家庭时他总是闭口不谈，如今在Thor的再三追问下，Loki的回答让他大感意外。  
那双惊人的绿眼望着他，用说不清道不明的话：我不是这里的人，我来自其他世界。  
他们一生都没有结婚。

惊鸿，以爱为引，翩然过人间。

Thor老了，头发白了，牙齿掉了，每天在摇椅上晃晃悠悠晒太阳。  
Loki依旧是曾经的容貌，丝毫未有改变。  
人们时常能见到，一个俊美的黑发青年推着一位老人在散步。  
没有人知道，他们是伴侣。  
Thor临终前，握着Loki的手，竭力想说话。  
“我知道，”Loki亲吻Thor的手背，“我一定会再次找到你。”  
下辈子见，我的爱人。

是你，将我这客，羁绊在人间。  
沦陷，终生。


End file.
